


Lonesome pt.2

by hidekidekdek



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Messiah, The Messiah Project - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekidekdek/pseuds/hidekidekdek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiri is out of the hospital and is now recovering back in his own room, but his Messiah, Haku. has recently been having heat exhaustion. Eiri was so worried for his Messiah's well-being that he his healing process takes longer than it should have. Told in Eiri's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonesome pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> a fanfiction based from the series “Messiah”  
> Pairing: HakuxEiri  
> Originally by: Takadono Madoka  
> No copyright infringement intended.The characters belong to the original author and to the Messiah Project team.

[Eiri’s POV]

I can’t remember the last time I slept alone in a room, I can’t remember the last time someone special called out my name, all I can remember now was Haku holding my hands as he pulled me out of that darkness, calling out my name repeatedly it rings in my ear, it’s annoying, but it’s my name he’s calling, and it’s his voice I’m hearing.

It’s only been a few weeks since I was discharged from the hospital, I can’t seem to remember much from the Higayama incident, all I can remember was Haku’s strong grip on me. My wounds still hurts from time to time, and with this extreme cold temperature in our room, it takes my healing process longer than it should have. And it’s all because of Haku, as much as I want to complain about this I can’t, he’s been having heat exhaustion recently and he’s having trouble sleeping as well, there are nights that he would toss and turn on his candy filled bed followed by a loud painful groan. It’s unusual for Haku to express great distress and such, and it hurts me more to see him like that, if only I can share the pain he’s going through I would gladly do it if it means relief for my Messiah.

_If there’s anything I can do for Haku_

I woke up before Haku did, which was unusual in our case. I’m not a morning person so everyday Haku wakes up before me and put up a handful sets of alarm clock that would go at the same time to wake me up, then I’d shoot them off with a toy gun until I’m finally awake and he’d then enter our room with that smugged smile on his face.But the expression I saw on Haku was nowhere near that annoying triumphant smile he’d always wear. I got up from my bed and took a glass of water and placed it on the side table near Haku’s bed.

_I’ll be gone for a while, drink this to cool down._

I left a note beside the glass that I just placed, I just hope Haku reads it first before he does anything drastic. I went out to get myself warm, it’s like I’m on the Antarctic inside our room, I can see my breath form from my mouth. I walked around to see what I can find to help Haku cool down. On my venture I saw Souma wandering around as well.

「Ah, Eiri!」

he called out rather gleefully, it’s as if he found another living person other than himself. He walked towards me with a face I really can’t put into words, whether it was disbelief or curiosity, I really don’t know.

「Souma, good morning.」

「You’re up pretty early today, how unusual」

he scratched his head as I finally figured out the look he had a while ago.

「Yeah, the room was too cold and Haku toss and turn rather too loudly because of all the candy wrappers thrown all over his bed.」

I retorted.

「Is he still having one of those…heat exhaustion?」

He stammered as he picked his words.

「Unfortunately yes, and it has been days now, he barely gets himself enough sleep and he tire himself quite quickly, I’m pretty worried it might jeopardize his mental health.」

I don’t know what kind of expression I was making back then but Souma had this smile on his face that’s creeping me out.

「You guys really get along well, don’t you?」

「h-HUH?! Where did that come from?!」

I suddenly snorted and the smile on Souma’s lips grew wider.

「He’s irresponsible and messy and would NOT listen to any of the words I tell him, he always tricks and annoy the living light out off me!」

I continued, yet the smile on Souma’s lips didn’t budge. At this point on I kinda gave up because reasoning doesn’t seem to work on this man, let alone my endless refute.Finally Souma let out a soft chuckle and looked at me seriously, still having that creepy smile on his lips.

「No matter how much Haku gets into your nerves Eiri, deep down, you truly care for him, otherwise you wouldn’t be this concerned about him or his well-being.」

I felt my eyes widened at this sudden realization, not that it surprised me or anything, I really did care for Haku, but it never occur to me that my compassion for my Messiah is that deep, even I was shocked.

「And only you can think of a way to help Haku with his current state, you know Haku better than any of us.」

He said as he rolled on his heels and left towards the opposite direction.

_I know Haku more than any of us?_

Like a sudden jolt down my spine, I ran off from where I stood and straight to that one place I know that can help Haku and his illness.  
As soon as I opened the door I was welcomed by the cold antarctic room and in my bed there seated Haku who looks so worn out.

「Eiri!」

He immediately jumped on me the moment I entered the room, his heavy body leaning on my wounded shoulder, I tried to retort the pain he’s causing me but I felt his entire body shaking with a very low and very soft sobbing sound in my ear.

「W-what in the world?! Haku I can’t breathe!」

I tried to escape from his embrace but this titan’s grip on me was tight, I’ve felt this grip before, it was during the Higayama incident, he held me so tight and repeatedly called out my name.

_Was he that scared?_

「Haku, I’m not going anywhere.」

I spoke softly, his body slowly stops trembling and I can hear his breath goes back to normal. I don’t want to see Haku this stressed out again, not over me specially.

「I told you, you’re not going to lose me! Now stop hugging me! You’re too big, you’re squishing my body!」

I tried to sound as vexed as possible to reassure Haku.

「I got worried when I woke up and you weren’t on your bed」

He was that worried about me?! What will I ever do to this over grown baby?! But the thought of it somehow calmed me down as well, this man here is my Messiah, my better half, my reason for holding on.

「How would you even think I can stay this long on an atlantic room?! And besides, I asked Souma to accompany me」

I’ll have Souma cover up for me later on, the only way Haku would be 100% reassured is if he learns that I was with either Souma or Shuusuke, and stumbling with Souma earlier, he’s the best escape goat. Just when Haku was finally calming down, I can feel his body temperature rise up again.

「Here!」

I handed the cup of ice cream I bought from the store down the street to Haku.

「Eiri? What’s this?」

「Can’t you see?! It’s a cup of ice cream stupid! I figured, this might help cool your body temperature down and lessen your heat exhaustion, you keep turning uncomfortably on your bed.」

I had no idea what kind of face I was making then and at that point on I was too embarrassed for Haku to see it so I lowered my head as much as I could. I then felt his arms wrap around me again, I tried to struggle but there was something endearing with the way he holds me then so I just gave in.

「Thank you. Eiri.」

「This will be the only time that I’ll spoil you.」

「Hai~」

～おわり～


End file.
